


Wives, Daughters, and Cats

by AFTanith



Series: Queen Academy Fic [3]
Category: Oliver & Company (1988), Original Work, The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Adopting a Bunch of Cats, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: femslash100, F/F, F/F Married Couple, Pets, femslash100 Drabble Cycle Round 12, same-sex parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for femslash100's Drabble Cycle Round 12 - Alternate Universes. The prompt for this one was "Movie Fusions".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s [Drabble Cycle Round 12 - Alternate Universes](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html). The prompt for this one was "Movie Fusions".

They already had five cats. Four were left to them by Kim's Aunt Adelaide (pretentiously named Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse), and the fifth was a tomcat (who they had taken to simply calling Tom--or Thomas when they were feeling particularly pretentious themselves) that showed up after the fiasco with Edgar.

But when their little Jenny showed up with yet another tiny kitten in her arms, both Bobby and Kim knew the battle was lost. They couldn't deny their little girl anything, especially not something so fluffy and cute.

Jenny named the kitten Oscar, and he fit right in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
